I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus/Gallery
Madvent Calendar 'I Am Lorax' vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h47m18s210.png|Ted Wiggins goes to Grandma Norma is dusting the trees in Thneedville vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h47m28s205.png|"Grandma! I need to find a tree!" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h47m43s100.png|"Just use the bathroom like normal people!" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h48m17s167.png|"No, I need to find a tree to give to the girl I like!" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h48m24s239.png|"Well, take your pick! There are tons of them!" Grandma Norma said before.... vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h48m35s82.png|Suddenly, the nature has been destroyed. vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h48m55s48.png|"What happened to the real trees?!" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h49m21s42.png|"The truth is the world has been turned into a wasteland. Everything you see is a lie." vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h49m31s148.png|Grandma Norma ended up into a Skeleton vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h49m47s45.png|"Like I said, all lies!" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h50m16s39.png|" I died 4 years ago, but the person who can help you lives up there." vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h50m24s158.png|The House who lives even like Once-ler vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h50m37s41.png|"What do you want?!" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h50m51s124.png|"Excuse me, sir. Are you "The Once-ler"?" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h51m14s143.png|"It's pronounced "Willsler"." but instead of Once-ler vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h51m24s3.png|"And I am the last man left in the world." vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h51m47s178.png|" ...who knows about trees, that is." vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h52m02s17.png|"That was kind of a cheat." vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h52m12s194.png|"Your whole town's a cheat, son!" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h52m21s9.png|It just a sign of Thneedville vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h52m32s111.png|But it could be into Hollywood Sign. Vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h52m42s10.png|"I know, but why?" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h53m07s11.png|" Huh, don't you go to the movies?" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h53m19s127.png|"I've made so many disaster films, we ran out of places to blow up." vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h53m36s36.png|Blewing up in Independence Day vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h53m52s205.png|Blewing up in Men in Black vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h54m01s5.png|Blewing up in I, Robot vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h54m07s99.png|But before Blew up in Pursuit Of Happiness vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h54m13s161.png|And then his child even blew up.... vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h54m29s52.png|"That's why I always use a stunt dummy." vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h54m43s201.png|"We blew up so much stuff, the world became a wasteland." vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h54m54s53.png|"Did anyone warn you?" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h55m07s180.png|"Hmm, I don't think so." vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h55m22s36.png|"You'll ruin the environment if you keep doing these movies!" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h55m35s198.png|"You'll ruin your career if you keep doing action flicks!" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h55m45s50.png|"You'll ruin my image if you keep using my likeness!" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h55m54s114.png|"You have been warned!" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h56m12s43.png|"Yeah, Danny DeVito's funny. Anyway, nah, nah, no one warned me and now the land is dying, and all the creatures with it - 'til now, that is." vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h56m17s102.png|Oh dear, these are invading... vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h56m29s230.png|Zombies are coming! vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h56m40s45.png|"'Cause they all coming back as zombies! Get behind me!" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h56m51s193.png|"I told you I'd be back" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h57m02s48.png|"Yeah, but I thought it was gonna be after I learn a lesson or something - not for my brain!" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h57m18s172.png|Lorax swallows the shotgun burst vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h57m32s38.png|"The creatures of the forest seek revenge." vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h57m43s207.png|"Take your revenge on this!" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h57m49s3.png|Zombies Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h57m55s65.png|Whoa! Zombies are shot by The Willsler vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h58m12s239.png|Zombie Mordecai and Rigby vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h58m15s17.png|Another shot! vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h58m33s186.png|Zombie Mojo Mojo coming slowly. vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h58m53s137.png|Zombie Mojo Mojo was being hit by The Willsler vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h59m08s28.png|Zombie Mojo Mojo tasted his brain vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h59m13s79.png|Zombie Mojo Mojo feels his taste. vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h59m25s184.png|"What are you, angry at Cartoon Network? You just knocked out half their lineup!" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h59m43s127.png|"Good point" The Willsler said before fires off a burst vlcsnap-2016-04-09-17h59m50s201.png|"Just being fair." vlcsnap-2016-04-09-18h00m40s184.png|Mickey and Minnie Mouse having a romantic dinner but the shotgun burst came by The Willsler vlcsnap-2016-04-09-18h00m49s9.png|chandelier ceiling breaks vlcsnap-2016-04-09-18h00m55s68.png|And it was served on the table. vlcsnap-2016-04-09-18h01m05s178.png|"But we weren't even zombies!" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-18h01m13s6.png|These Zombies are coming to Ted Wiggins and The Willsler. vlcsnap-2016-04-09-18h01m51s84.png|"This is it, kid. Looks like I'll never get to make a sequel to Shark Tale." vlcsnap-2016-04-09-18h02m04s211.png|"Yeah, it's such a bad thing, you know what I'm saying?" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-18h02m12s79.png|"Wait a minute. This movie is also animated." vlcsnap-2016-04-09-18h02m22s171.png|"Can we just draw the land back?" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-18h02m32s11.png|"I don't know. Can we?" vlcsnap-2016-04-09-18h02m38s75.png|The background turns back into normal but the Shotgun turns into a Candy. vlcsnap-2016-04-09-18h02m55s251.png|The Zombie Animals turns back to normal. vlcsnap-2016-04-09-18h03m03s77.png|Animals are happy when they turned back to normal. vlcsnap-2016-04-09-18h03m12s172.png|"Wow, it's working." vlcsnap-2016-04-09-18h03m21s5.png|"The hideous creatures are turning back to normal." vlcsnap-2016-04-09-18h03m59s129.png|"Uhh, actually, this is the way I normally look." vlcsnap-2016-04-09-18h04m20s79.png|"And so, the lesson here, it's to be good to nature." vlcsnap-2016-04-09-18h04m31s193.png|"I thought it was that you could blow up whatever you want in an animated film." vlcsnap-2016-04-09-18h04m44s59.png|Willow whips her hair and singing. ''' Modern Family Circus''' Category:Gallery